Configuration examples/All weapons
In this page we show how to use the Elimination mode variables to give all the weapons to all the players, also outside Elimination/CTF Elimination/Last Man Standing modes. We can use them also with other game modes (like Free For All), thanks to g_elimination variable. We also cover how to restore the variables we touch to their default values. Here you can find various examples with some sittle variations. You can use these configurations when playing locally or when creating your own dedicated server. WARNING: Big parts of the configuration have not been touched/covered in these examples, like server name or "award pushing" feature. In order to have a complete server configuration, you should integrate them with the other commands you can find in Servers#Server config example. Settings You can copy-paste the following setting to a plain text editor (like Notepad under Microsoft Windows), then add a "// Weapon settings" section you can find in the examples below to the end of that file. Then save that file inside your baseoa folder, launch the game and execute that configuration file with \exec command. You can find more info about "elimination_" variables in Elimination#CVARs. //Match settings set g_gametype 8 // 0 = Free For All, 1 = Tournament, 3 = Team Deathmatch, 4 = Capture The Flag, 5 = One Flag Capture, 6 = Overload, 7 = Harvester, 8 = Elimination, 9 = CTF Elimination, 10 = Last Man Standing, 11 = Double Domination, 12 = Domination sets g_elimination 1 // Default value is 0. Enabling this allows to use various features from Elimination mode (like the weapons) inside other modes. Useless if you are already playing Elimination/CTF Elimination/Last Man Standing mode. set timelimit 20 // maximum match duration set fraglimit 20 // some game modes check for fraglimit, others check for capturelimit set capturelimit 8 // Remember that in Elimination mode you have to win with 2 points of difference, or the match will continue until you reach this gap //Elimination settings set elimination_selfdamage "0" // 0 = no self/team damage, 1 = damage to self, 2 damage to self and team Give all weapons, with few ammo Giving few ammo forces the players to be more accurate as they can (they will get new ammo only when they will die and respawn). You could give this file a name like elim_allw_lowammo.cfg (obviously, use the name you wish). // Weapon settings set elimination_machinegun "120" set elimination_shotgun "25" set elimination_grenade "25" set elimination_rocket "20" set elimination_lightning "100" set elimination_railgun "15" set elimination_plasmagun "100" set elimination_bfg "10" set elimination_nail "20" set elimination_mine "30" set elimination_chain "150" // map aggressor // "Uncomment" (remove the // at the beginning of the line) this line in your cfg file just to launch a map where to play. If you prefer, you can create a real "map rotation" script. Give all weapons, with infinite ammo With infinite ammo, players can fire at will. You could give this file a name like elim_allw_allammo.cfg. // Weapon settings set elimination_machinegun "999" set elimination_shotgun "999" set elimination_grenade "999" set elimination_rocket "999" set elimination_lightning "999" set elimination_railgun "999" set elimination_plasmagun "999" set elimination_bfg "999" set elimination_nail "999" set elimination_mine "999" set elimination_chain "999" // map aggressor // "Uncomment" (remove the // at the beginning of the line) this line in your cfg file just to launch a map where to play. If you prefer, you can create a real "map rotation" script. Restore standard configuration This allow to set the touched values to their default (note: these are the default values for OpenArena 0.8.5). You could give this file a name like elim_standard_ammo.cfg or elim_allw_disable.cfg. //Restore default Match settings set g_gametype 0 sets g_elimination 0 set timelimit 0 set fraglimit 20 set capturelimit 8 //Restore default Elimination settings set elimination_selfdamage 0 //Restore default Elimination weapons set elimination_machinegun "500" set elimination_shotgun "500" set elimination_grenade "100" set elimination_rocket "50" set elimination_lightning "300" set elimination_railgun "20" set elimination_plasmagun "200" set elimination_bfg "0" set elimination_nail "0" set elimination_mine "0" set elimination_chain "0" Category:Configuration examples